1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a LED lighting device, especially to a light device with multiple LED light sources.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, light emitting diodes can be categorized to a top-view type and a side-view type, and have advantages of high efficiency, long service life, more durable in use. A conventional LED packaging procedure is as followings: base molding, chip fastening, wire bonding, adhesive sealing and pin trimming; and after the pin trimming procedure, an operation of bending pins has to be performed, so as to finish the conventional LED package. The bended pins of LED increases the contact areas for applying solder pastes in order to be firmly fixed on an electric circuit board.
Referring to FIG. 1, which is a structural schematic view showing a conventional top-view LED module. A conventional top-view LED module 5 includes a package base 50 and two conductive pins 51. The two conductive pins 51 respectively protrude out of the package base 50 and are bended from outer ends of two corresponding lateral sides of the package base 50 towards a surface of the package base 50 facing an electric circuit board 6.
However, the LED has to be performed with the plural mentioned procedures to be a LED package product, so that the production cost and manufacturing time are inevitably increased. Also, the LED module can only be used through welding its conductive pins 50 onto the electric circuit board 6, therefore, it is not able to be used as an individual light device. Moreover, heat dissipation plates or fins have to be installed to the LED module for dissipating the heat.
So an object of controlling the mentioned production cost and manufacturing time and forming an individual light device without the installation of electric circuit board is desired to be achieved.